Stevie Falcon International Airport
Stevie Falcon International Airport (ACAO code: GPX) is the main international airport for Dorkugal and its Wooden Skyscraper. It has one main terminal, and three main runways, Runway 10L/28R, Runway 10L/28R and Runway 2/20 and serves more than 8 airlines. The airport serves as a hub for Dorkair.co.dk. It uses the once-abandoned Dorkugal Bridge to shuttle its commuters to Pi Island and its Wooden Skyscraper. The airport is located in the northwest corner of Phi Island, and is located five miles east of the Wooden Skyscraper in Pi Island. History Destinations Terminal 1 *'SkyJet Airways':South Pole City-Metro, Gemini, Polaris, Club Penguin City-Int'l, Enderby City, Newton Town, New Club Penguin, *'CP Airways': Club Penguin City-International, South Pole City-Metro,Snowville, Enderby City, Newton Town, Aquarius, Gemini,Pengu Town, East Bank City, Frostize, Shiverpool, Ulaansnowtar, Penguville, Polaris, Snowville, Ternville,Snellville, Iceland, New Happyface City * Club Penguin AirFlights: South Pole City-Metro, Club Penguin City-International, Polaris *'Polar Airways':Club Penguin City-International, South Pole City-Metro, Gemini *'FlyStar Airways':Flystar City *'Pacifica Airlines': Frostize, Zurich, New Con, South Pole City-Metro Terminal 2 *'Aer Frysland': Frostborough, Zürich, Penguville,Iceland, New Happyface City, *'Air Antarctic': Penguville, Glassyglow, Inland, Snellville, Pengu Town, Seal Ville, Shiverpool, Frostborough. *'Ninja Airlines': Ninja City, Club Penguin City-International, Bern , South Pole City, *'Antarctic Airlines': Ed Island, South Pole City-Metro *'Frosian Airwaves': Philawind, South Pole City-Metro *'Rockhopper Airlines': Rockhopper Island, Club Penguin City-International *'Polar Airways': Gemini, South Pole City-Metro *'Orbit Oceanic Airways':New Club Penguin, Satellite City Terminal 3 *'Dorkair.co.dk':South Pole City-Metro,South Pole City-Dellas, Newton Town,Penguville, Snowville, Polaris, Margate City, Satellite City, Neo Domino City, New Club Penguin, Torona-Persan,Gemini, Frostize, Zurich, Chi Con City,Mabila, Margate City, TerraMount City, Lichenblossom, Shiverpool, East Bank City, Club Penguin City, Flystar City, Cargo Terminal *''' Antarctic Air Cargo' : Frostborough, Zürich, , Gentoo Island, Gemini, Satelite City, Newton Town, South Pole City, Middle Island, Club Penguin City, Polaris, Gemini, *'MammothCarrier''': South Pole City, Polaris Facilities The airport has one terminal, Terminal 1, which has two concourses, Concourse A and Concourse B. The airport operates both international and inter-island domestic routes. The airport has 27 gates in total, and mare marked from from 1-22. The airport also has a small cargo terminal, that handles all cargo traffic out of the airport.The airport also is serviced by the Dorkugese Border Agency for customs and also has baggage claim services as well. It has 10 hangars, 5 of which are used for the USA Air Force and Dorkugese Air Force as well.The airport is connected to Phi Island via the Dorkugal Bridge, and ferry services as well. Passenger Terminals Terminal 1 Terminal 1 has two concourses,Concourses A and B. Concourse B is the largest out of the two concourses. In Concourse A, four airlines operate from the concourse, they are MammothAir, Dorkair.co.dk, Club Penguin AirFlights, and CP Airways. The concourse is the smallest out of the two and has 14 gates. The concourse has a JetzLounge operated by CP Airways and MammothAir, a Polar Lounge by Club Penguin AirFlights and a CalcuLounge for Dorkair.co.dk. The second concourse, known as Concourse B, is the largest out of the two, but has less gates than Terminal A, due to the number of destinations the six airlines, Aer Frysland, Air Antarctic, Antarctic Airlines, Ninja Airlines, Frosian Airwaves, and Rockhopper Airlines operate from. The conourse has 12 gates,and 6 holding lounges. The concourse also has a Fryslounge, operated by Aer Frysland, a FrosianLounge by Frosian Airwaves and a PiratesClub by Rockhopper Airlines. Ground Transportation There is a Bus and Taxi Terminal, where many buses, transporting penguins to the skyscraper, and taxis to various parts of the country. Since the airport is located adjacent to the Dorkugal Strait, ferry services are also available at the Ferry Services Terminal, located near Terminal 2. There is also car rental services available in all terminals. Penguins who are returning and parked their cars in the Parking Lot take a shuttle to various pick-up locations scattered across the parking lot. For pick-ups and drop-offs, penguins can be picked up outside the doors of the check-in corridors. Penguins may also take hotel shuttles, which are located at the Hotel Shuttles Area, located next to the Bus and Taxi Terminal. Incidents and Accidents *Air Antarctic Flight 521, bound for Polaris International Airport, slid into a ravine at the end of Runway 36, where the aircraft broke up. No one was hurt in the incident out of the 200 passengers on board and 22 crew. The aircraft was a Snowing 777-300ER, and was in-service with the airline for 3 years already.The incident was declared a pilot error, since the pilots did not push the throttle to full during takeoff.The pilots were suspended from the airline until further notice.The FAAA is still investagating as well. See also *Dorkugal *Dorkugal Bridge *Dorkair.co.dk *Dorkugese Bridge Category:Airports Category:rooms Category:Transportation